The present invention relates generally to a bicycle brake, and more particularly to an apparatus for locating the reinforcing plate of a bicycle brake.
As shown in FIG.4, a bicycle braking system of the prior art is provided with a pulling cable 1 fastened at one end thereof with the brake lever and at another end thereof with a connection element 11, which can be actuated by the brake lever to hoist the two brake cables 12 to trigger the braking action of two brake shoes 14 mounted respectively on two brake seats 13. In order to ensure a smooth and precise operation of the braking system of a bicycle on a bumpy road, the braking system is provided additionally with an inverted U-shaped reinforcing plate 16 having two ends fastened respectively to two shafts 151 which are in turn fastened to the fork tube of the bicycle frame. The reinforcing plate 16 is intended to prevent the two shafts 151 from being forced to slant outwards at such time when the two brake shoes 14 are at work; nevertheless the reinforcing plate 16 is fastened to the two shafts 151 in such a manner that the reinforcing plate 16 is vulnerable to becoming loosened, especially when the bicycle is ridden on a rough road. As shown in FIG. 4, the upper portion of the reinforcing plate 16 is not held by any supporting means.